


The Truth About King Midas

by onaglorik



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Humor, M/M, Public Humiliation, Slash, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 05:04:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14277513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onaglorik/pseuds/onaglorik





	The Truth About King Midas




End file.
